The Last Will Come First
by MysticNight9
Summary: [On Hiatus] A Hanyou, Teyah, joins the Inugang. After a grave missunderstanding, she runs off and ends of in Sesshoumaru's care. What is this special tie with Rin, though, and What horrible connection does she have with Naraku. Sess Romance.
1. A Different Kind of Shard Owner

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Please don't let the big scary lawyers come and get me.

This will be a Sessy Romance, and then all the other pairing are the same, although I'm not sure if I'm going to make them all me in love or something. Sess will be OC, at least a little. But you never know because he has never really fallen in love before. Anyway, have fun!

Chapter 1

"Jeez Kagome, where are you taking us. The humidity is making my hair curl," Inuyasha complained to the girl on his back.

It was going another regular day in the feudal era. Kagome senses the shard, they hunt for it, Inuyasha kills a big demon, and they get another piece of the jewel.

Kagome sighed. "Look Inuyasha, do you want to get the shard or not?"

"Really Inuyasha, it's not like you to worry about you looks. Getting a little self-conscious around Kagome?" Shippo teased.

"Why you little…"

Inuyasha reached his hand around and tried to strangle the little fox. Shippo gave a yelp and jumped over to Kirara, where Sango and Miroku were.

"Inuyasha, be nice!" Sango scolded.

"Feh," was his usually reply.

"I am curious as well, about this change of weather." Miroku said. "Where are we going?"

"Umm…" Kagome looked at the sun. "I think we are going south-east.

"Toward the dessert and the ocean, that explains it," Inuyasha grumbled.

Kagome gave a little smirk. "Well I feel fine."

"You would it that stupid indecent thing you call clothing," Inuyahsa said.

"Kagome glared, "Inuyasha stop."

The hanyou immediately stopped on the ground and let Kagome get off.

"What is it the shard?" he asked.

Kagome straightened her skirt.

"Well first, SIT BOY!"

"Ahh!" Inuyasha smacked into the ground.

"And yes, the jewel shard is close."

"Strange," Miroku said, climbing off Kirara. "I don't sense any hostile demonic auras."

"And I don't smell any," commented Shippo.

"But, I know it's here," Kagome said.

"Well, that isn't a bad thing," said Sango. "Maybe we won't have to fight today after all. Maybe it's just lying dormant."

"No it's moving, slowly." She said.

"Let's be on our guard then," said Inuyasha, picking himself off the earth.

"It's in the forest a little ways, let's go."

The gang walked around for a few minutes, with Kagome constantly saying

"I know one's here."

Suddenly Kagome shouted,

"Inuyasha, it's moving fast!"

"Hop on Kagome," he said as he drew his sword.

"There!" she pointed through a gap of trees.

Inuyasha was all ready to use wind scar, when he stopped suddenly.

Standing before him, was a human woman.

"Umm…Hi?" Kagome said.

"Hello milady," the woman said cautiously. "Could your pet maybe drop his sword, it's making me nervous."

"Hey, I'm nobody's pet!" Inuyasha protested. He lowered his sword, but kept it our."

Yes you are," Kagome giggled, scratching his ears.

"Feh" he said, and swatted her hand away.

"Excuse me," the woman interrupted.

"Oh, yeah sorry. I'm Kagome, and the muttering fool over there is Inuyasha" Kagome apologized. She took a good look at the woman. She was about 5'9", which was very tall for a Japanese woman; She looked Japanese, thought, with wavy black hair skimming her shoulders and chocolate brown eyes.

"I was just wondering, what are you doing on my Lords lands, this is part of his garden."

The pair looked down and saw that she had a basket full of herbs.

"Well, you see…umm…"Kagome didn't quite know how to explain.

"Oh if you have business with my Lord, you don't need to explain. In fact, I can guide you to the castle."

"We don't wanna see no Lord," Inuyasha started to say, but Kagome elbowed him in the ribs.

"We would love to meet this Lord, of yours, but we need to wait for our friends to come."  
"Very well," the woman said. "I'll just go and put these herbs in the shed, I'll meet you at the end of the path," she pointed a finger to a small, stone road."

"Okay!" Kagome agreed.

"My name is Aki," she said. "Just yell if you need me." With that, Aki turned and left.

"Kagome, what was that about?" Inuyasha shouted. "We need to find the shard, not have some tea party with a lord!"

"Inuyasha, she had the shard!"

"Stupid lords…SHE HAD WHAT?"

Kagome sighed yet again. "I saw the shard clearly in her wrist. But it doesn't make sense," she said.

"When the shard started moving, it was moving at demonic speed. A human couldn't run that fast."

Your right," Inuyasha said. "A didn't smell anything demon about her. But…"

"What?"

He looked like he was thinking, and thinking hard too.

(A/N –Wow, Inu thinkin' hard? He has a brain! Inu-Shut it, mystic!)

"What is it?" Kagome asked again.

"Aki, didn't have a human smell either. It was like…all of her scent and aura were completely masked. I have no idea who or what she is."

"Hmm," Kagome pondered.

Just then, the rest came bounding out of the trees.

"What's up?" Shippo asked.

Kagome looked toward the direction that Aki left in.

"A mystery. One that we need to solve before we can get to the jewel shard."

Sorry, I know that was kind of boring. But this is just the general introduction. The "mystery" will be solved in the next chapter, and hopefully some action after that. Ta Ta For Now, readers!

-MysticNight9


	2. Chitchat and Transformations

Disclaimer: If I did own Inuyasha, that would require me to know Japanese. Which I don't. There's you proof, so don't sue!

"Aki" twiddled her thumbs nervously, as she waited for the new girl and her visitors to catch up. She knew they were lying, she could smell it. A stupid hanyou and his girlfriend had no business with her master. Curiosity had got the better of her, though, and she had invited the group to come.

As she saw Kagome coming, she gave a friendly smile, but on the inside she thought,

"What in seven hells are you looking for?"

Kagome saw Aki waving and waved back.

"Hello there!" Aki greeted. "You must be Lady Kagome's other company."

"Yes," Sango said. "My name is Sango, and the monk is-"

"I am Miroku," he interrupted. "And would you, fair Aki, bear my child?"

"Uh, no." Aki replied calmly, and then smacked Miroku upside the end.

"Can I have a quick chat with you Miroku?" Sango requested (but it was really a demand).

"Jealous, dear Sango? Don't worry, no one quite has you touch-"

"NOW MONK!" Sango yelled, dragging him along.

"Yes?" Miroku asked innocently.

"Have you ever heard of keeping a low profile? Remember what Inuyasha said about this women."

They had been informed on the short walk.

"Err, right. Low profile," he said, now noticing the strange glances they were getting from the locals.

"Now then, HENTAI!" She screamed as Miroku got another loud slap.

"Yep, no one has her touch!" he mumbled.

Back on the sidelines, Aki was confused and Kagome was getting and anime sweat drop.

"Interesting company you keep, Lady Kagome."

"Please, just Kagome."

A head of orange fur jumped up.

"Aren't you going to introduce me!"

"Of course!" Kagome laughed. "This is Shippo."

"Meow!"

"Oh, and that's Kirara."

Finally Sango and Miroku rejoined the group.

"Okay, this way to the Lords home." Aki said.

The walk became silent. Inuyasha was jumpy, expecting a demon any moment. Kagome was still pondering about the jewel shard in Aki's wrist, Aki still wanted to know why they were really here, and the rest were just waiting.

Sango broke the silence.

"So, Aki, why are working here?"

"Well, every castle needs a good staff," she started. "My lord is kind, and fairly humble. Just wishing to keep peace in his village. Many volunteer, in search of security and a job. Me, I was orphaned when I was 8, but old enough to work at the castle. My lord gave me a home."

"And you willingly stay here?" Miroku asked.

"For now, he is basically my rightful guardian. Once I become of age, I can go as I please."

"When is that?"

"Two years from now, when I am 21."

"How could you stay in one place so long?" Sango exclaimed. "I would be bored, I need to move around. Have some freedom."

"I have enough freedom to keep me satisfied," Aki stated. "There are enough people and children, I find ways to stay active and enjoy myself."

Inuyasha was getting really annoyed, but they at least had finally reached the castle.

"I'm sorry, but no demons can come further. It is my lords wishes."

"No fucking way!" said Inuyasha.

"Please, Inu? I'll be fine!" Kagome said.

Inuyasha gave an extremely pissed growled. First mindless chitchat, now he had to sit here like some doorman, while Kagome went in without him. With a potentially dangerous shard holder!

He whispered to her.

"Don't go in too far, so I can hear you. I'll give you five minutes to do it your way, but then I'm coming in."

Kagome nodded. "Let's go."

Inuyasha leaned against a stump. He watched as two boys nervously approached him.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Um, wethinkyouswordisrealltcool!" one said.

"Andyourears!" The other said, just as fast. And then they ran off.

"Stupid kids," he said, but smiled still.

He turned his attention back to inside the castle.

"This way." He heard Aki say.

'What a second,' he thought. 'This isn't right. I can hear the lord and his servants, in the great hall.' He frowned.

'Aki is leading them the wrong way!'

He listened closer.

"Another safety rule, you must get rid of all your weapons." Aki said.

'Something's fishy. Your five minutes are up!'

He raced as fast as he could towards where Kagome's scent was. Not wanting to cause a huge scene, for one, he avoided people. Aki had already led them into a secluded area. If he was gonna fight, the less people, the better.

As he caught up to them he yelled

"Step back Kagome!' He came to her side, sword drawn.

"Inuyasha, what the hell to you think your doing?' Kagome demanded.

"She's leading you away from the lord, and she want to disarm you? I smell a trap!"

"Is that true Aki?" asked Shippo.

She sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I know for sure such company as yours is not here to see my lord. I suppose you should leave now."

"Give us the shard and we'll go!' Inuyasha said.

Aki stiffened, but replied calmly.

"What shard?"

"Aki, I can see the jewel shard, it's a gift of mine. It's glowing in your left wrist."

Not realizing it, Aki grabbed her wrist. The others noticed it, though.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She tried again.

"You have no scent at all. You are hiding something, and I'm gonna take it now!" Inuyasha lunged. Aki almost in a shock didn't move, and suddenly Inuyasha had pinned her. He took a clean swipe at her wrist with his claws, and jumped back.

Aki gave a small scream of pain.

"Inuyasha!" they all yelled.

"What, I got the shards didn't, I. I also didn't kill anybody."

"That was so mean!" Shippo said.

"You can be so heartless!" Sango scolded.

"Really Inuyasha-" Miroku began, but all were interrupted by another scream of,

"No!"

The gang turned towards Aki, and saw her shaking on the ground. There was a flash of blue light, and there in Aki's place was a hanyou.

She had long chestnut hair, about mid-back in length, but there were two black streaks in the front. Her eyes changed from brown to Hazel. And her working kimono, had become black hakama's, with a dark blue-green kimono on top, that went to about her knees. On the left breast of the kimono, was a red paw print of some sort. The final touches were the two brown ears sitting on top of her head that were a bit longer and slender than Inuyasha's.

"Who-who are you?" stuttered Kagome.

"Well, now that you ruined my human form, I guess my name would be Teyah," she said in a low voice. Her ear became pinned back and she flexed her claws.

"I don't want to hurt any of you, but I need my jewel shard back. NOW!"

My first cliffy of the story. Exciting!

So, not much feedback on this yet. Granted it's only been two chapters, but it gets a little bit boring to keep talking to myself. I'm not a very interesting person. Click the little review button, so I know your there. Thanx! Until we meet again!

-MysticNight9


	3. Guilt Trip

I know it's been months since I've updated, but all my attention as been on my LOTR story. But it's summer, so on a whim I decided to try to write another chapter.

By the way, if you see this "OoOoOoOo" it means a change of scene, change of POV or something like that.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Inuyasha, whether it's plots or characters.

Chapter 2 Recap:

"Who-who are you?" stuttered Kagome.

"Well, now that you ruined my human form, I guess my name would be Teyah," she said in a low voice. Her ear became pinned back and she flexed her claws.

"I don't want to hurt any of you, but I need my jewel shard back. NOW!"

Chapter 3:

The group stood still in shock for another moment, until Shippo finally spoke up.

"So if you're a demon, why were you hiding as a human?" the curious kitsune asked.

"I don't give a damn about her reasons," Inuyasha scowled. He pointed the Tetsusaiga. "I ain't giving up the jewel shard, so if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get."

Teyah merely smirked. "It's been a while since I've used my demon powers, and I'm also missing my weapon. Both put me at a slight disadvantage."

"Are you gonna keep making excuses or are you going to attack me?" Inuyasha yelled impatiently.

"Inuyasha, are you sure this is a good idea?" Kagome asked nervously.

"I'd listen to the girl. I meant what I said, I don't really have a desire to hurt any of you, but I really need my jewel shard," Teyah said again.

"I am afraid we can't leave the sacred jewel shard in the hand of a demon, lady Teyah, if that is your name," Miroku said.

Teyah sighed. "Then you leave me no choice."

She crouched down, and then leaped at Inuyasha with a demonic speed.

Inuyasha quickly handed the shard to Kagome and raised his sword above his head.

"WIND S-"

"INUYASHA SIT!" Kagome interrupted him.

Immediately Inuyasha plummeted face-first into the floor. Teyah flew over him, not prepared to stop, and crashed into the wall, but managed to land on her feet again.

"What the hell was that for?" he shouted at Kagome, rubbing his head.

"Think for a moment, you idiot! We're in the basement inside a stone corridor. If you use wind scar here the whole palace will collapse on top of us!" Sango defended.

Teyah took advantage of the distraction and charged at Kagome who was still holding the shard.

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha said, and moved protectively in front of Kagome using the Tetsusaiga as a shield.

As soon as the she-hanyou collided with the sword she was thrown back with some sort of energy shock.

"That's not your everyday sword is it?" she muttered.

"Nope," said Inuyasha proudly.

Teyah snorted and ran him once more.

"You don't ever learn do you?" he sighed. Bored, Inuyasha raised his sword and ran at her as well with only a half-speed.

Just before she reached him, though, she did a backwards flip and dove to the floor. Inuyasha was too surprised to stop, so when he was on top of her she kicked up her legs and threw him into the ceiling.

Then Teyah continued her charge, but suddenly was pushed aside by a large boomerang.

She grunted in pain, and slowly stood up from the floor, glaring at Sango.

"So, I see you are all skilled in fighting demons," she commented bitterly.

"Yes, I suppose so," Kagome answered simply.

Teyah hung her head. "Five against one really is not a fair fight. I know when to admit defeat."

She raised her head, and Kagome was shocked to see tears starting to fill the female's eyes.

"Thanks for destroying my one chance at a normal life," she hissed, but her voice still held much sadness.

With a final look of venom, Teyah turned around and sprinted out of sight.

Inuyasha brushed of his robe and sheathed the Tetsusaiga.

"Well, that wasn't much of a fight," he grumbled. "But at least we got the shard."

"Still, this was a most interesting situation," Miroku said thoughtfully. "Teyah had a sort of grey aura. She's powerful, but not necessarily good or evil." He looked at Inuyasha. "I definitely think she held back her fight."

"She said she didn't want to hurt us," Sango spoke up. "Maybe not all demons who have a piece of the shard have cruel intentions when using it."

"Who cares, let's just get out of this dump," Inuyasha huffed.

"I think we should follow her," Kagome said softly.

"Huh? Why's that, Kagome?" Shippo asked, jumping up onto her shoulder.

"Really. What more do you want from that pathetic excuse for a demon?" Inuyasha said, as he headed towards the exit.

The rest followed him as Kagome continued to talk.

"It's just…she looked so sad. And I don't believe it was because she was 'defeated in battle' or whatever." She gave a small laugh. " You know, this may be a rare time in which I actually feel a little guilty for taking a jewel shard."

"It doesn't mean we have to waste our time comforting her, let alone trying to find her," Inuyasha said with a yawn as they reached the outdoors.

"I know that," she replied hastily. "But we've already come this far and I don't sense any other shards and-"

"Alright, alright, we'll go look for her," Inuyasha waved his hand. "But I don't want to take much more then a day, especially if there isn't even a jewel shard around."

Kagome's face lit up into a wide smile. "Thank you Inuyasha! I promise, this won't take too long," she hugged his arm.

"Yeah…whatever," he mumbled, looking away.

The others faintly noticed the small smile he had on his face when Kagome hugged him.

When Kagome finally let go, he raised his head and sniffed the air.

"Her scent's this way, come on," he crouched down.

Kagome, with Shippo still on her shoulder, climbed on Inuyasha's back and then they sped off.

"After you dear Sango," Miroku bowed.

Sango rolled her eyes at him while Kirara transformed. "You can have a ride, monk, as long as you keep your hands to yourself. One touch and I swear I will drop you off in the nearest swamp," she threatened.

"Ah, even harsh words sounds like music with your beautiful voice," he smiled mischievously.

Sango blushed lightly, but hid it beneath her hair.

"Let's go," she said, swinging her leg over Kirara's neck. Miroku climbed on after her and the cat demon leaped into the air.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

After about a half-hour of running, Inuyasha stopped and placed Kagome on the ground. They landed in a slightly barren field, with a small, brown forest to the left of them.

"Teyah's stopped running, she's somewhere in there," Inuyasha said as he scanned the trees.

"That's a relief. My hands were starting to cramp up from hanging on so long," Kagome sighed.

"If it bugs you so much, just ride Kirara next time," Inuyasha called over his shoulder as he started to walk away.

"But…I like going with you," Kagome whispered, tucking her bangs behind her ears.

Inuyasha didn't give any sign that he heard her.

"What was that, Kagome?" Shippo asked politely.

"Nothing Shippo," she answered dejectedly. 'Why do I even bother sometimes,' she thought to herself.

Suddenly, there was a gentle growl behind her as Kirara landed with Sango and a red faced Miroku in tow.

"What happened?" Shippo asked, noticing Miroku's dazed expression.

"Shippo, he always has that face after doing something lecherous," Kagome shook her head, exasperated. "Am I right?" she asked Sango.

The demon-slayer nodded her head. "I had such high hopes. He almost made it through the whole trip without pulling anything," she glared at the monk. "You're lucky this area is too dry for swamps, hentai."

"Always worth it…every time," Miroku replied dreamily.

Sango groaned and shook her head. "Thanks Kirara," she said, scratching the great cat's ears.

Kirara transformed back and gave a small mew.

"Well, let's go follow Inuyasha before he gets to far. He says Teyah is somewhere around here," Kagome said, jogging off in the direction that Inuyasha left.

Sango tightened the straps of hiraikotsu to her shoulders before continuing after Kagome.

"Come one Miroku, snap out of it," Shippo tugged at his robes, before he bounded away energetically.

"Oh-yes, of course," he replied, back to normal. "Wait for me, Sango dearest!"

Even from the back you could hear Sango's disgruntled sigh.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Next chapter: The confrontation with Teyah.

I'm not really sure when I'll be updating, but I have a sudden passion to do some work with this story. Be on the lookout, I guess.

Until next time!

-MysticNight9


End file.
